


The Bridal Chamber

by Miss_Femm



Category: Frankenstein (1931)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wedding, introspective, or kind of introspective, takes place during canon, there is some action here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Femm/pseuds/Miss_Femm
Summary: Elizabeth almost lost her mind when she realized she was not alone.





	The Bridal Chamber

Elizabeth was so entangled in her anxiety for Henry that she thought the cold overtaking the room a result of her own mounting hysteria. The chill seeped through white silk, penetrated her fingertips and spread through her limbs. When she realized _it_ was in the room with her, she wondered at how she hadn’t noticed its awful presence.

An ugly leering face, the criminal kind one would see under a gibbet. Gray paws outstretched, clutching for her. Elizabeth screamed herself hoarse.

She tried not to trip over her train as she ran about the room, evading those large hands. Something worse than the evening chill gripped her heart when the thing was able to grasp her arm at last. Its clammy fingertips were black, bruising. The thought of further contact made her want to wretch. Throwing the bouquet aside, she pulled and struggled and fought until the world became blurred and grey. Senseless, Elizabeth fell backward, those dead black eyes, void of anything but malice, the last image burned into her brain.

If she’d only remained conscious a moment longer, she would have seen the confusion and sadness in the Monster’s face, preceding a swift retreat into the darkness outside.


End file.
